Ghostbusters Level Pack
This is how the Level Pack of Ghostbusters goes in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions At the Library. Ash Ketchum: Aw man, it feel so hot in here in this library. Egon Spengler: '''This is hot, Ray. '''Peter Venkman: '''Somebody blow their Nose and you wanna keep it? '''Misty: First of all, gross. And second, we have to be quiet. Ray Stantz: '''Listen. You smell something? '''Brock: Smell what? Pikachu: '''Pika? Then they saw a Ghost, Ray is taking a Picture of the Ghost. But Peter, Misty and Ash Ketchum just stop him '''Ash Ketchum: '''Ray, would you cut it out! '''Peter Venkman: '''Stop that! '''Misty: Cut that out! Peter Venkman: So, what do we do? Ray Stantz: Okay, I have a plan. I know exactly what to do. Ash Ketchum: '''So what's it gonna be, Ray? '''Ray Stantz: '''Get her! '''Ash Ketchum: Ok, Ray. Charge!!! The ghost librarian scares Peter, Ray, Egon, Ash and his friends out of the library as "Cleanin' Up the Town" played. At the Ghostbusters Firehouse Headquarters, the phone ranged and Janine answered it. Janine Meintiz: Hello, Ghostbusters? Yes, of course they're serious. You do? Uh huh, well just err, just give me the address. Uh huh... yes of course. Oh, they'll be totally discreet. Thank you. (hangs up the phone) WE GOT ONE!!! She use the Giant Hammer to the Button and the Alarm is Ringing. The Ghostbusters, Ash and his Friends are eating Chinese Food and they heard the Alarm Ash Ketchum: The Call! Ray Stantz: 'About time! '''Brock: '''But I almost finish my Chinese Food. '''Misty: '''No time for that, Brock. Let's go! They went down to the Pole and Peter Venkman has suit up except Ray and Egon '''Ash Ketchum: ' How come we don't get some suits like you, Peter? '''Pikachu: '''Pika? '''Peter Venkmen: You and your friends are new to the team so I hope we can find some spares later. Misty: We need Ray and Egon to suit up like Peter. Ray Stantz: Good idea, Misty. Togepi: Togipi. Brock: Ok, we'll get your suits on. Time for you to get suit up, Egon. Egon Spengler: Ok, Brock. They are finding a Suit for Egon and they found it and now Egon got suited up Egon Spengler: '''I'm ready. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Now it's your turn, Ray. '''Ray Stantz: '''Alright! '''Misty: I think we should suit up, Ash. Ash Ketchum: '''They don't have one for us. '''Brock: I'll build the Ghost trap for us. Ash Ketchum: '''And I'll build an Echo-1 for Peter and Misty. Misty is trying to find the Suit for Ray and she found it and now Ray got suited up. '''Misty: There. Now you're suited up. Ray Stantz: I'm sure I am. Brock: '''I finish building the Ghost Trap. '''Ash Ketchum: '''And I finish building the Echo-1. '''Peter Venkman: '''Great. Now let's go! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's catch some Ghosts! '''Misty: Let's do this. Brock: '''Here we go! '''Peter Venkman: '''Let's get this Show on the Road! Peter Venkman and Misty are riding the Echo-1 except Ash, Brock, Egon and Ray they were using Two Wagons, Ray is on the Wagon and Ash is on the Wagon too. '''Brock: That's nice. I could use some exercise. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Brock. This is what I call riding in style. Ray Stantz: Well this is great. Ash Ketchum: '''No kidding, Ray. Ray is taking a Picture of Egon, Ash, Brock and him. After that they made it to the Hotel '''Hotel Manager: '''I hope we could take care of this Quietly. '''Ray Stantz: '''Yes, sir. Don't worry. We handle this kind of thing all the time. Then, Slimer flew by and the Ghoastbusters is aim at them, but they miss it and he went to the Dining Room '''Ray Stantz: '''You know it's just occurred to me we really haven't had a completely successful test of this Equipment. '''Misty: I hope so, Ray. Let's go bust some ghosts! Ash, Brock and the Ghostbusters: '''Yeah! They went to Dining Hall and they saw some Ghost. '''Ray Stantz: '''There is it, on the Ceiling. '''Ash Ketchum: This Ghost need to go on a Diet. Misty: '''Yeah, I guess he would. '''Brock: '''We have to get those ghost into the Trap. '''Ash Ketchum: Right. And Peter? There's one thing Ray forgot to tell you. Peter Venkman: '''Well, what is it? '''Ash Ketchum: Don't cross the streams. Peter Venkmen: '''Got it. '''Brock: '''There's the Ghost, get him! They aim it to the Ghost on the Chandelier and then the Chandelier has broke the Table and release more Ghost. '''Ash Ketchum: Someone should fix the chandelier. Peter Venkman: '''It's okay, the Table broke the Fall. '''Misty: '''And we have to deal with these guys! '''Brock: '''Aim at them, and I'll use the Trap. '''Misty: Brock. Don't look directly into the Trap! Brock: '''I won't! They aim it to the Ghost and Brock put the Trap here and the Ghost got sucked up '''Ash Ketchum: '''Alright. Let's get that Ghost. They saw Sooner on the Table and he's throwing food at them '''Ash Ketchum: '''He's throwing food's at Us! And then Slimer just Slimed at Peter '''Peter Venkman: '''He Slimed me. '''Misty: '''That's gross. What should we do now? '''Brock: '''Let's make a Cake for him. They making a Cake for Slimer after that he is eating the Cake '''Ash Ketchum: '''Now aim him! '''Brock: Get him!! They aim it to Slimer and he went to the Dishes and then it got mix up Ash Ketchum: '''Which one was it? '''Egon Spengler: It's the third one, Ash. They aim it to the Dish and then Slimer went to the Blender Peter Venkman: Let me guess. He went to the Blender. Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Time to turn it on. He turn on the Blender and Slimer went to the Painting and then the Ghost has Appeared '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh, Boy. '''Egon Spengler: '''Don't cross the Streams. '''Ray Stantz: '''The last throw took something out of him but he's gonna move. I need some room to put the Trap Down. They aim it to the Ghost and put them in the Trap '''Misty: '''Time to capture you, Onion Head! They aim it to the Ghost and they got it and they put it to the Trap '''Ray Stantz: '''Start bringing him down. Start bringing him down. You got him! Don't cross the Stream! '''Egon Spengler: '''Venkman, shorten your stream. I don't want my face burned off! They finally got the Ghost in the Dining Room '''Ray Stantz: I'm opening the Trap now. Don't look directly into the Trap! Egon Spengler: I looked at the Trap, Ray. Ray Stantz: '''Well, that wasn't such a chore now, was it? They left the Dinning Room '''Ash Ketchum: We finally did it. Ray Stantz: '''We got it! '''Hotel Manager: Ray Stantz: Peter Venkmen: He gave the Hotel Manager the Bill and he fainted Ray Stantz: Misty: Brock: ''' They are heading back to the Firehouse '''News Reporter: Category:Sonic879 Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts